Happiness
by casy23
Summary: Happiness. The only thing theyall have in common is that they want to be happy. But is that even a possibilty. H/HR R/L G/?
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter**

Harry and Ginny were sitting together on the quiddich field.

But neither were thinking of anything besides Hermione Granger.

She Ran away 2 Days ago. Nobody could find her. Idiots. She's only 16!

Where could she of gone?!

"Harry…" Ginny said gently.

"Huh? Oh What?" I said nervously. If she knew I was think about Hermione she would be devastated.

"I hate seeing you like this" She Whispered to me.

"I know I'm sorry. I just really miss Hermione. She's my best friend." I sounded miserable. I should be I was in love with Hermione granger but I was too stupid to go and find her.

"Harry , I know you love her ." Ginny Sighed

"What are you talking about? Ginny That's Mental. I Love You." _Lies Lies & More Lies._

"I can see it Harry . When you look at her. You want to be with her. But you're too afraid. That Ron & I will be upset." Ginny said For the first time I saw her Crying.

"I'm Sorry Ginny. I really am. I want to love you. But I don't."

"I know but it's not fair to you. Ron & I .We keep you away from the one thing you want most. I'm sorry for that. Ron will never admit it. But I know he's sorry too. He's sees how miserable Hermione is without you. It's wrong" Ginny said

"Ginny , I Did it for you. I made her that way for you." Harry pleaded " I never meant to though."

"yes but you could see it. And you never quit. you just kept breaking her apart. Day by day. That's why she ran away." Ginny said sorrowfully.

"I wish I could change the way things happed Ginny but I know I can't I'm sorry."

"I Know You Are but you shouldn't be sorry to me. Be sorry to her." Ginny said

"I am truly very sorry. I hate I hurt her." Harry said.

"Harry you know we can't be together anymore right?"

"Yes I'm aware of that"

"and you have to find Hermione"

Harry stayed silent.

"Harry. Listen to me. I'll Move on. But you won't. you'll always love Hermione. So you need to go talk to her."

"I will Goodbye Ginny" Harry said as he walked away

"I Love You , Harry."

"I know.

Harry walked to meadow . Where he knew Hermione was at.

"Mione" Harry Whispered

"Harry" Hermione Choked.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes , Harry I'm Fine" She turned away.

"You're not" I Accused

"Excuse me?" Hermione said.

_Now there's the Mione I know_

"Can We Talk?" I Asked

"We Are. Aren't we?" She said

"Yes Of course" I sat down next to her.

"Hermione I'm Sorry. I know I hurt you by dating Ginny for last two years. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to be that way. I love you. There was just Ron would hate me and Ginny would blame you." Harry said." and I knew you'd hate that"

"So what now? You've covered the facts. What do you want Harry?" She asked me.

"I want you. And I know there all these obstacles. And you have no reason to forgive you for pain I've made you go through. But I love You Mione And what I want is you. It always has been." Harry said Nervously.

"Harry." Hermione Paused "I can't believe it took you so long.

And with that last statement. She kissed him.

"Harry I love you and I always will. Even though Ginny is a million times prettier." Hermione said

"Now that's mental" Harry said then kissed him again.

They feel asleep together under the night sky.

Harry finally got what he ha wanted all along

And no. It wasn't Ginny . It was True Love.

Hermione got what she had always dreamed about. Her entire life the only thing she ever wanted. She wanted to have a happy ending.

She took It into realization that Harry could break her heart.

She knew that wasn't going to happen. And for now

Hermione decided that being happy with Harry was all she ever wanted

A/N MY First HP What do you guys think? Should Continue the story? Problems with ?Ginny finds love in a new guy? Ron finds the girl of his dreams? I have ideas but I'd like to hear yours too. Review please & Read my other story 1 week if you enjoy Twilight Fanfics.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny & Hermione

"**Ginny Weasley. You Aren't Seriously Going to let this ruin our friendship." Hermione Said " Are you?" She looked at Ginny Suspiciously . They Had not had real conversation since Hermione And Harry Started Dating.**

"**Hermione. I Don't Want to. There's just-" Ginny Said.**

"**Just What Ginny?"**

"**Too Much Heartache." Ginny Said.**

"**Harry's Really Going To Come Between us. Isn't he?" She Shook her head knowingly.**

"**I think He is" Ginny Said Quietly.**

'**He's Been My Best Friend For my Entire Life at Hogwarts and you never cared. So now that we started dating . Why Do You Care?" Hermione Asked Angrily.**

"**I Still Love him Hermione!" She said in A Duh Tone. **

"**Yea Ginny Just liked I loved him while you dated him. I never said anything though. Leave It to You To try and ruin happiness that I finally got." Hermione said.**

"**Hermione. It's not Like That."**

"**Ginny. I'm Happy And I'm Not going let You Ruin That" Hermione said before walking out. It Was Winter Break At Hogwarts. She went to the Gryffindor table , Which Was Nearly Empty. Except For Harry, The Weasley Minus Ginny ,And A few First years I've never spoken to before. I Sat Down next to Harry.**

"**Hi" I Said To Him.**

**He Noticed my frowning. "What's Wrong?"**

"**Nothing. It's Nothing" I Said knowing he would find out.**

"**Mione. You Know You can Tell me. I hate seeing you upset." Harry said Sweetly.**

"**It's just. Ginny Hates Me." I Said Looking Down.**

"**She Doesn't Hate You, Mione. " Harry Assured her.**

"**She Refuses too let be friends with me." I told him.**

"**What DO You Mean?"**

"**She says . There's Too Much heartache." Mione said depressed.**

"**It'll Be Fine." Harry Hugged her " Just Give Her Some time."**

"**I guess"**

**Ginny walked in stopping by the door. She looked at Ron.**

**He Got Up , As If He Could Read her mind.**

**I Could hear the whispers.**

"**Ron. Why?" Ginny Said.**

"**Because I Like her." Ron Defended Himself.**

"**But She's loony!"**

"**I Like her" He Shrugged.**

"**How Long?" Ginny Asked Annoyed.**

"**3 Months , 27 Days."**

"**You Got Together on my birthday!" Ginny Gasped.**

"**it Can be your present if you wish." Ron Joked.**

**Ginny Glared at him.**

"**look. Ginny we're dating and you can't change that. Even if you want to."**

**Ron Said.**

**She Stalked away.**

"**What Do you think is going on with them?" Harry Asked her.**

"**Ron's obviously hanging around with somebody Ginny doesn't approve of." Hermione stated.**

"**Slytherin. Do you think?"**

"**Nah. Ginny would use much more harsh words than just loony." Hermione said. Then she realized something and broke into a fit of laughter.**

"**What?" Harry Questioned.**

"**Ronald. Is. Dating. Luna Lovegood. Oh My Gosh."**

"**how do you know?"**

"**who else does Ginny call loony?" Hermione asked.**

**They both started laughing.**

**Ron walked back to the table. "What's so funny. Guys?" He Asked.**

"**Ronald?" Hermione said " are you dating Luna?"**

"**What? No. Why would I? She's so weird." Ron said nervously.**

"**Are You Sure?" Harry Asked.**

"**I think I'd know if I was dating someone" He Said seriously. **

"**Oh . Ronald's got a girlfriend!" Fred Sang.**

"**Yea . Ron's got a girlfriend!" George sang Along side his brother.**

"**Who is it Ron?" Fred asked.**

"**Yea who?" George Asked.**

"**No One." Ron said Blushing "Shut Up"**

"**Luna Lovegood." Harry said holding back laughter.**

**The whole table burst out into laughter. Hermione was the first one to contain her laughter.**

"**Now, Now. That's enough. Guys. It's perfectly normal for a young man ronalds age to have a girlfriend." Hermione said.**

**A/N**

**What do you guys think? Do you like luna/ron?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter:**

**Harry/Hermione**

**Ron/Luna**

**Ginny/? ( I know who it is. Take your best guess.**

** Ginny was miserable. Her whole life was falling apart. Harry dumped her for her best friend. Okay, so maybe. She told him he hat for Hermione but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. It did hurt a lot. Ginny and Harry were together for TWO whole years and they entire time he was in love with hermione. Hermione wnated to act like it didn't mean anything and just continue their friendship like nothing ever happen but something did happen. Something huge. Hermione stole Ginny's boyfriend. She knew she was being unfair to Hermione. Hermione had been in love with Harry since she laid eyes on him so had Ginny but when Ginny met Harry, Hermione was his best friend. She had loved him longer than Ginny and Gunny was complaining for lack of time spent with him. Hermione had watch as he dated first Cho Chang and then Ginny. She know that must have been hard, That's why she ran away just a few weeks ago. Harry was who she should be angry at but she couldn't. She couldn't bring herself to hate him. She still loved him. He was always so caring. Even when he pretended to be in love with Ginny. It was only because he didn't want to hurt her.**

** This situation was difficult for everyone. At first, Ron was pissed at Harry for hurting Ginny. Ginny convinced him to forgive harry. She couldn't live with herself if she was the reason that their friendshi was destroyed. Harry and Ron had been best friends since day one at hogwarts and everyday since. Sure, they had their occasional spats but doesn't every good friendship? like what she and Hermione were going through except Ginny told Hermione she could never forgive her for this. It wasn't fair to Ginny. She could have any boy she wanted but she wanted Harry and he was the one boy that didn't love her. Hermione had suffered a lot watching Ginny get to be with Harry for two years and now she finally got what she had wanted all along but she felt extremley guilty. Ginny could tell. Harry felt guilty as well but he was mostly just happy that he and Hermione finally had their chance at happiness.**

** Ron had been okay when Hermione admitted she loved Harry. On the outside he did anyway but he must have taken it a lot worse than anyone realized because now Ron was dating "Loony" Luna Lovegood. Something had to be seriously wrong with him! She was going to make him just as crazy as she was. Everything had fallen apart in Ginny's life. She slid to the floor. She didn't even notice someone walking up to her until the reached their hand out to help you up. Ginny took it reluctantly. He looked at her and understood the pain she was feeling. He had a similiar expirience. Then he nodded as if he was telling her everything would be okay. Then, he walked her back to the griffindoor common room.**

** She was grateful that somebody was on her side. She needed this somebody. He had always been a goodfriend in the past She needed to let her feelings out to someone, and he was there. So she told him. "I broke up with Harry a couple weeks ago because I knew he was in love with my best friend." Ginny sighed " I told him to go to her and be with her and that I would be happy for him but it's so hard. I had no idea it would be this hard."**

**"Do you regret it?" He asked.**

**"Regret what?" breaking up with him or telling him she could be happy for him.**

**"Breaking up with and telling him to go to her. You obviously loved him. Would have just been better for you to hold on to Harry?"**

**Ginny thought about what her friend was asking her for a second.**

**"No, I don't regret it." She shook her head "It would have been easier for the time being but in the long run we bothed up hurting more. It's just I miss him. For so long, I thought He loved me but it wasn't me it was Hermione and now it's hard to see him especially when they're together. I guess that's how she felt about Harry & I for two years. There's something else.." She didn't want to hurt her friend but she knew it would. No matter what.**

**"What?"**

**"Luna and Ron."**

**"I'm not following."**

**"My brother is dating your Ex, Luna Lovegood."**

**"Luna? Really? That's rather strange but I can't say i'm all that surprised." He tried to shrug it off but Ginny knew better. She recognized tha pain. She'd felt it for weeks.**

**"What makes you say that? I know Luna loved you." Ginny was confused. It defintley surprised her that Her brother was dating loony.**

**"And I loved her but it wasn't enough. You see, that's why we broke up. She had been spending too much time with Ron and keeping secrets from me that I knew she had told Ron about. It did hurt at first" He said like he could read her mind. "but it got easier and it will get easier for you too Ginny. I promise." **

**Ginny gave him a small smile "Thanks."**

**"for what?"**

**"for being my friend."**

**"Anytime."**

**Ron/Luna**

**"Ron!" Luna called out to him.**

**He turned around and almost fell over when she ran into his arms. "Are you okay?"**

**"Yes, Ronald. I've actually never been better. What were you, Harry, Hermione, and your brothers laughing at back there?" Luna asked curiously.**

**"They don't get it. you know, how we could be together."**

**"Well, I never expected them to. Does Ginny know?"**

**Ron nodded "She figured it out."**

**"She probally hates me." Luna hid her face in her hands.**

**Ron wrapped his arms around her. "No. No. She doesn't hate you." He assured her quietly.**

**"Well I know she thinks i'm loony." Luna put her hand on her hips.**

**"Who cares what my sister thinks. We want to be together and that is the only thing that matters right now. The rest we can figure out as we go."**

**"Okay." She agreed. It was actually a smart plan. Luna didn't know Ron to have ever been rational before they started dating but now he was. It was a nice change. He still had his goofiness though. Luna liked it. She was Crazy, and He was Goofy. Perfect match. She smiled to herslef asthey walkedto class, hand in hand.**


End file.
